Friendship is Brave
by KRSSPR103
Summary: The Mane Six discovered something they've never seen before.
1. Prologue

**KRSSPR: Konichiwa Minna. KRSSPR103 here. My first fanfic. A crossover of Kyoryuger and MLP.**

**Pinkie: *pops up* Hooray!**

**KRSSPR: Ah! Pinks! You could have just tell me if you want to pop out.**

**Pinkie: Okay. I want to pop out.**

**KRSSPR: Mou. Anyways, Pinks, why are you here?**

**Pinkie: To celebrate your first time and fanfic on Fanfiction, silly.**

**KRSSPR: Of course. DISCLAIMERS!**

**Pinkie: On it! *pulls out her Party Cannon***

**KRSSPR: No wait!**

***Party cannon shoots out the disclaimers***

***BOOM!***

**KRSSPR: Oh no! A disclaimer! What are we gonna do?!**

**Disclaimer: *siren alert* The following story is a story chapter (obviously) meant for informational purposes for people who are curious to know about certain things. Therefore, under Section 107 of United States Copyright Law, ALL CONTENTS IN THIS STORY IS PROTECTED THROUGH FAIR USE (and under the 1st Amendment.) For it is simply there to serve as things for me to comment and share my knowledge on. No more, and No less.**

**Now, keep in mind. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. And Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger is owned by Toei Company.**

**If you can, PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE OF THESE SHOWS. If there IS an official release of those shows anywhere. Enjoy.**

* * *

Daigo/King and his friends are thinking on how to destroy Deboss.  
A portal surprisingly open up and sucks up all of the Kyoryuger's Jyudenchi.  
All: Watashi Zyudenchi! (Translate: My Jyudenchi!)  
Daigo: Wareware wa sore o shutoku suru hitsuyo ga arimasu. (Translate: We should go after it!)  
Others: Oke. (Translate: Okay.)  
Torin: Sore hodo hayai! Deboss wa Zyudenchi o kyatchi suru yori mo juyodearu. (Translate: Not so fast! Deboss is more important than catching your Zyudenchi.)  
Ian: Chimuwaku mo juyodesunode, wareware wa wareware Zyudenchi o kyatchi shimasu. (Translate: Teamwork is also important, so we'll catch our Zyudenchi.)  
Torin: Sate, shikashi, anata wa modotte suru hitsuyo ga arimasu. Deboss, nanika o keikaku shite iru kanosei ga arimasu.  
(Translate: Okay, but you need to be back. Deboss might be planning on something.)

Meanwhile, Lord Chaos is looking at a screen.  
Dogold: Sore wa kaosu to wa nanidesu ka? (Translate: What is it Chaos?)  
Chaos: Watashi wa betsu no sekai no enerugi no kankaku o hirottekita. (I have picked up a sense of energy in another world.)  
Dogold: Nani? Kono sekai wa nanidesu ka? (Translate: What? What is this world?)  
Chaos: Sekai ga yoba... Ekuesutoriya. (Translate: A world called... Equestria.)

* * *

**Intro: (Vamola! Kyoryuger!)**

**Gaburincho! *teeth bites the screen and opens up to reveal the Super Sentai theme***

**Kyoryu purasu ningen. Sekai o mamoru tame ni nanjuokunen o koe, ****Shijo saikyo no yukan'na chimu wa genzai tojo shite iru! ****Kiite odoroke!**  
**(Translate: Dinosaurs plus humans. Crossing over billions of years to protect the world, ****History's strongest brave team has now appeared!**  
**You'll be surprised when you hear!) *Every Kyoryuger (6-1) appears one by one and a T-rex comes in and ram towards the screen, Kyoryugers (1-6) walks forward with Kyoryugers (7-9) images seen and fades, and Kyoryugers (1-6) turn into their ranger modes one by one, then All Kyoryugers strike their pose as an explosion appears***

**Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger!**

**Wow woooooow...**  
**Wow wow wow wow wow wow... *Every Kyoryuger (1-9) angles appears one by one***  
**Wow woooooow...**  
**Wow wow wow wow wow wow... *They ran into their Zyudenryus to wave at them***

**Ore-tachi wa muteki no SUPERSTAR **(We are the invincible superstars) ***Daigo runs forward and explosion appears behind him, teeth bites screen, Daigo sitting in a forest does his human pose, and his ranger form does his pose***

**Atsui SPIRITS, FULL juuden ****(With burning spirits and fully charged) ***Ian runs forward and explosion appears behind him, teeth bites screen, Ian sitting on a wall, giving a flying kiss*****

**Mune ga sawagu ze **(Our chests are pounding) ***Ian's ranger form does his pose, cuts to Nossan running forward, teeth bites screen, Nossan in his morning routine***

**Densetsu wo norikonase WONDERFUL ****(Conducting a legend is wonderful) *Nossan's ranger form does his pose, cuts to Souji running forward with his sword, teeth bites screen, Souji does his sword practice***

**BRAVE wo damaraseru na ****(The brave ones cannot be quieted down) *Souji's ranger form does his pose, cuts to Amy running forward, teeth bites screen, Amy standing at the balcony***

**Itsumo CHALLENGER ****(For they are always challengers) *Amy's ranger form does her pose***

**Honto no tsuyosa wa ittai ****(Who can say where) *Utchy runs forward with his Zandar Thunder, teeth bites screen, Utchy using his Gaburichanger***

**Doko ni aru to iu no darou? ****(True strength really lies?) *Utchy's ranger form does his pose, cuts to Torin throwing Zyudenchi and his feathers***

**Chikyuugi wo mawasu yori mo ****(More important than going around the world) *Torin's transformation is shown and he jumps with his Feather Edge***

**Kokoro no naka wo sagase ****(Is seeking for it in your heart) *Deboss Shots are shown then cuts to the Kyoryugers (1-6)***

**(Yacchaouze!) ****((Let's do this!)) *Kyoryugers (1-6) lip-synched the word***

**Gaburincho! Meccha mucho! ****(Gaburincho! Mucho extreme!) *All Kyoryugers (1-6) activated their Zyudenchi, placed them inside their henshin devices, and danced from the transformation***

**Areteyaru ze kyou mo (Faiyaa!) ****(We're rumbling in today too (Fire!)) *They fire their henshin devices with the explosion behind them***

**Ikuze, Kyoryuger! ****(Let's Go, Kyoryuger!) *Daigo caught Minityra***

**Buttobasso! Yancha motto! ****(Strike 'em down! More deviously!) *He twists Minityra's head, cuts to Kyoryu Red Carnival***

**Acchikocchi kamitsuite ****(Taking a bite here and there) *All of the Zyudenryus (1-3), using their power, are shown***

**Dare ni mo tomerarenai ****(We won't let anyone stop us) *Then, Zyudenryus (4-7), using their power, are shown***

**Kiite migoto odoroke! ****(Listen and be amazed at our magnificence!) *Finally, Zyudenryus (8-10), using their power, are shown, cuts to Pteraiden-oh and Plezu-oh split appears***

**Zyuden Sentai, VAMOLA! Kyoryuger ****(Zyuden Sentai, VAMOLA! Kyoryuger) *Gigant Brachi-oh, Raiden Kyoryuzin, Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin, and Gigant Kyoryuzin appear, then cuts to the Kyoryugers (1-6) lip-synching the phrase "Kyoryuger"***

**(Wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow) BRAVE IN! ****((Wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow) Brave In!) *Kyoryugers (1-6) slash then cuts to their untransformed form, then cuts to the Kyoryugers (1-6) coming out of Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin then throws their Zyudenchi***

* * *

**KRSSPR: And we have to pause there.**

**Pinkie: But why?!**

**KRSSPR: Because, it would be too long.**

**Pinkie: Aww.**

**KRSSPR: Don't worry Pinks. There's still more.**

**Pinkie: Really?**

**KRSSPR: Yeah. Because I typed it down in Notepad very long.**

**Pinkie: Woohoo!**

**KRSSPR: Anyways, favorite part of this Prologue?**

**Pinkie: Probably the opening.**

**KRSSPR: Mine's too. Anyways, I think we should go to the- *sees Pinkie is not here* What a random pony.  
Anyways, KRSSPR103, Janna Minna, and until then, I'm gonna find where Pinks ran off to. *dissappears into the Shadows***


	2. Discoveries

***spotlights shine and goes around and only show Daigo***

**Daigo: Oi! Kay-tan! Doko ni imasu ka? (Translate: Oi! Kay-tan! Where are you?)**

**?: *plays Akira's harmonica music and comes out of the dark to reveal KRSSPR***

**Daigo: Nē. Gekitekina nanika iriguchi. (Translate: Hey. What a dramatic entrance.)**

**KRSSPR: *stops playing* Arigatou. Konichiwa Minna. KRSSPR103 here.**

**Daigo: Watashi wa mata,-ō to shite shira reru, Daigo Kiryuudesu! (Translate: I am King, also known as Daigo Kiryu) *strike his pose***

**KRSSPR: I know Pinks isn't here, because I can't find her, Daigo here can be useful.**

**Daigo: Un. (Translate: Yeah.)**

**KRSSPR: So, disclaimers?**

**Daigo: A. (Translate: Oh.) *pulls out his Gaburevolver and his back-up Zyudenchi* Brave In! *pressed the button on the Negative side and puts it in the Gaburevolver***

**Gaburevolver: GABURINCHO! GABUTY~RA!**

**Daigo: Faiya! (Translate: Fire!)**

**KRSSPR: Wait!**

***Gaburevolver shoots out the disclaimers***

***BOOM!***

**KRSSPR: Oh no! A disclaimer! What are we gonna do?!**

**Disclaimer: *siren alert* The following story is a story chapter (obviously) meant for informational purposes for people who are curious to know about certain things. Therefore, under Section 107 of United States Copyright Law, ALL CONTENTS IN THIS STORY IS PROTECTED THROUGH FAIR USE (and under the 1st Amendment.) For it is simply there to serve as things for me to comment and share my knowledge on. No more, and No less.**

**Now, keep in mind. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. And Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger is owned by Toei Company.**

**If you can, PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE OF THESE SHOWS. If there IS an official release of those shows anywhere. Enjoy.**

* * *

Bureibu SP: Sore wa ni rei-pasento kuradesu! Yujo wa bureibudesu!  
(Brave SP: It's 20% cooler! Friendship is Brave!)

It's a peaceful day in Ponyville. Twilight is in her library,  
reading about dinosaurs and stuff. Spike is still sleeping,  
when suddenly something hit him and woke him up.  
Spike: Huh?  
He then saw a something that he'd never seen before.  
Spike picked it up.  
Spike: What is this?  
It has a picture of a white Tyrannosaurus Rex and a 1 with teeth on one side.  
The other side has a picture of a red T-Rex head. It's red and it has a name on  
the back of it named "Gabutyra". Spike doesn't know what "Gabutyra" means.  
Spike went down to Twilight to ask what it is.  
Twilight: I don't know what it is, but whatever it is, it looks strange.

Applejack is bucking the apple trees when Applebloom showed up.  
Applebloom: Applejack! Ah found something!  
It has a white Parasaurolophus and a 2 with teeth on one side.  
The other side has a picture of a black Parasaurolophus head. It's black and it has a name on  
the back of it named "Parasagun". They don't know what "Parasagun" means.

Fluttershy is taking care of the animals when Angel interrupted her errand.  
Fluttershy: What is it Angel? What did you got there?  
It has a white Stegosaurus with a 3 with teeth on one side.  
The other side has a picture of a blue Stegosaurus head. It's blue and it has a name on  
the back of it named "Stegochi". She doesn't know what "Stegochi" means.

Rarity is making some dresses when Sweetie Belle interrupted her making.  
Sweetie: Rarity! I found something.  
It has a white Velociraptor and a 4 with teeth on one side.  
The other side has a picture of a green Velociraptor head. It's green and it has a name on  
the back of it named "Zakutor". They don't know what "Zakutor" means.

Pinkie is helping Mr. Cake and Ms. Cake make some cupcakes when Gummy  
showed up with something in his mouth.  
Pinkie: Oh! Gummy. What is that?  
It has a white Triceratops and a 5 with teeth on one side.  
The other side has a picture of a pink Triceratops head. It's pink and it has a name on  
the back of it named "Dricera". She doesn't know what "Dricera" means.  
Pinkie goes to Mr. Cake and Mrs. Cake to tell what it is.  
Mr. Cake: I'm sorry Pinkie, but I have no idea what it is.  
Ms. Cake: But whatever it is, it looks strange.

Rainbow Dash is flying through the sky when something hit her and fell into the ground.  
Rainbow: Ow! Huh?  
It has a white Pteranodon and a 6 with teeth on one side.  
The other side has a picture of a gold Pteranodon head. It's gold and it has a name on  
the back of it named "Pteragordon". She doesn't know what "Pteragordon" means.  
Rainbow: I should go tell the others.

* * *

**KRSSPR: We have to stop there.**

**Daigo: Ē. Mā. Shikashi yoi bubun. (Translate: Eh. Oh well. Good part though.)**

**KRSSPR: Which one?**

**Daigo: Osoraku, saisho no ichi. (Translate: Probably, the first one.)**

**KRSSPR: The one where Twilight and Spike got your battery?**

**Daigo: Un. (Yeah.)**

**KRSSPR: Mine's the one where Rainbow got Utchy's battery.**

**Daigo: Desukara, kore wa dono yō ni shūryō suru hitsuyō ga arimasu? (Translate: So, how should we end this?)**

**KRSSPR: I already plan. *Brings out his Yujo Changer and his Yujo Pony* Let's henshin.**

**Daigo: Yatta! (Translate: Alright!) *brings out his Gaburevolver and his back-up Zyudenchi* Brave In! *****pressed the button on the Negative side and puts it in the Gaburevolver***

**Gaburevolver: GABURINCHO! GABUTY~RA!**

**Yujo Changer: KARSSPER CHANGE!**

**KRSSPR: KRSSPR103,**

**Daigo: Soshite, watashi wa daigo matawa kinguda. (Translate: And I'm Daigo of King.)**

**KRSSPR: Janna Minna.**

**Daigo: Janee! (Translate: Bye!)**

**KRSSPR: Yujo Chenji! (Translate: Yujo Change!) *draws his cutie mark***

**Daigo: Kyoryu Chenji! (Translate: Kyoryu Change!) *spins the barrel and dance***

**KRSSPR and Daigo: Faiya! (Translate: Fire!) *shoots and ends***


	3. New Words

**KRSSPR: Konichiwa Minna. KRSSPR103 here. Since we had 1 Pony (MLP: FiM's Pinkie) and 1 Character (Kyoryuger's Daigo) here, I thought I'll put in another pony which- *gets interrupted by rock and roll music* Why do I get the feeling that I am going to get hit? *slowly turns his head to the left and gets hit by Rainbow Dash***

**Rainbow: Hey Kay!**

**KRSSPR: Next time, would you warn me and can you get off of me?**

**Rainbow: Sorry.**

**KRSSPR: Mou. *gets up* So, what do you want?**

**Rainbow: I want to know what's this thing. *shows the gold object she still holding***

**KRSSPR: I don't want to talk about because of-**

**Pinkie: SPOILERS!**

**KRSSPR: Exactly. So, why not ask Twilight?**

**Rainbow: Okay. Thanks Kay. *flys away***

**KRSSPR: No wait! Rainbow! That's the wrong way!**

**Rainbow: Huh? *rams towards the screen***

***BOOM!***

**KRSSPR: Oh no! A disclaimer! What are we gonna do?!**

**Disclaimer: *siren alert* The following story is a story chapter (obviously) meant for informational purposes for people who are curious to know about certain things. Therefore, under Section 107 of United States Copyright Law, ALL CONTENTS IN THIS STORY IS PROTECTED THROUGH FAIR USE (and under the 1st Amendment.) For it is simply there to serve as things for me to comment and share my knowledge on. No more, and No less.**

**Now, keep in mind. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. And Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger is owned by Toei Company.**

**If you can, PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE OF THESE SHOWS. If there IS an official release of those shows anywhere. Enjoy.**

* * *

Rainbow went to Twilight's house when she noticed the others are also in there.  
Rainbow: Hey. What's going on?  
The others turned to Rainbow. Twilight saw a gold object in Rainbow's hoof.  
Twilight: The same problem as you.  
The others showed Rainbow the other objects.  
Twilight has a red object, Applejack has a black object, Fluttershy has a blue object,  
Rarity has a green object, and Pinkie has a pink object.  
Twilight: I've read a book about dinosaurs, and it says here, the one I got is a Tyrannosaurus Rex,  
the one Applejack got is a Parasaurolophus, the one Fluttershy got is a Stegosaurus, the one  
Rarity got is a Velociraptor, the one Pinkie got is a Triceratops, and the one Rainbow has is a Pteranodon.  
Rainbow: But why does it have a word on the back?  
Rainbow and the others show the words on the back of the objects.  
Twilight: Hmm. I don't know. Mine has a word "Gabutyra".  
Applejack: Mine's a "Parasagun"  
Fluttershy: Oh. Um... Mine is a "Stegotchi".  
Rarity: Well. Mine is a "Zakutor".  
Pinkie: Mine's a "Dricera".  
Rainbow: And mine's a "Pteragordon".  
Twilight: Weird. These words have an additional syllable:

**Gabu**tyra

Parasa**gun**

Ste**gotchi**

**Zaku**tor

**Dri**cera

Ptera**gor**don

Rarity: Oh my. What do those words mean?  
Twilight: Hmm. I think I have a book to tell what those words mean.  
Twilight uses her magic to pick up a book that has the title.

Japanese to English Dictionary

Rainbow: What's Japanese?  
Twilight: It's another language.  
All: Oh!  
Twilight: And it says here:

"Gabu" means "Bite"

"Gun" means "bang"

"Gotchi" means "crash"

"Zaku" means "slash"

"Dri" means "drill"

and "Gor" means "Gold"

Fluttershy: But, who do you think these belong to?

* * *

**KRSSPR: And we have to pause it there.**

**Rainbow: What?**

**KRSSPR: I know it's short, but this story is long.**

**Rainbow: Really?**

**KRSSPR: Because I wrote it too long. So, favorite part?**

**Rainbow: Maybe it's knowing what does the name "Pteragordon" mean.**

**KRSSPR: Mine's Twilight having that book.**

**Rainbow: I still don't get what Japanese mean.**

**KRSSPR: Japanese is the one I sometimes used.**

**Rainbow: Really?**

**KRSSPR: Hai. See. I used "Hai". It's a Japanese word. It means "Yes".**

**Rainbow: Oh, okay. So, how do we end this chapter?**

***screams are heard***

**KRSSPR: How about that?**

**Rainbow: Somepony needs help.**

**KRSSPR: KRSSPR103**

**Rainbow: And I'm Rainbow Dash, fastest flyer of all of Equestria**

**KRSSPR: Always. Janna Minna. Ikuze.**

**Rainbow: Let's go!**

**KRSSPR: Yujo Change!**


	4. Old Zyudenchi, New Debo Monster

**KRSSPR: *arriving at the studio and see Ian practicing his shooting* Oh. Konichiwa Ian-tan.**

**Ian: Ā. Kay-san. (Translate: Oh. Hi Kay.)**

**KRSSPR: I can see you're practicing your shooting.  
**

**Ian: Un. (Translate: Yeah.) *keeps practicing***

**KRSSPR: Konichiwa Minna. KRSSPR103 here. Yeah. As you might already know, Ian will be here in my studio for today.**

**Ian: Hai. (Translate: Yes.)**

**KRSSPR: So, I guess you're finished practicing?**

**Ian: Hai. Watashi wa subete no junbidesu. (Translate: Yes. I'm all prepared.) *accidentally shoots the screen***

**KRSSPR: Aw sh-**

***BOOM!***

**KRSSPR: Oh no! A disclaimer! What are we gonna do?!**

**Disclaimer: *siren alert* The following story is a story chapter (obviously) meant for informational purposes for people who are curious to know about certain things. Therefore, under Section 107 of United States Copyright Law, ALL CONTENTS IN THIS STORY IS PROTECTED THROUGH FAIR USE (and under the 1st Amendment.) For it is simply there to serve as things for me to comment and share my knowledge on. No more, and No less.**

**Now, keep in mind. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. And Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger is owned by Toei Company.**

**If you can, PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE OF THESE SHOWS. If there IS an official release of those shows anywhere. Enjoy.**

* * *

Meanwhile, Dogold, Aigaron and Candelira put their hands on the 3 emotion bars: Rage, Joy, and Sorrow. Something is coming out.  
It has a Horse head. The shoulder pads are wings. It's black and red. It's wearing a black cape. It has all 3 emotions around the red gem.  
?: Watashi wa Debo no Alicorneculusdesu. (Translate: I am Debo Alicorneculus.)  
Chaos: Anata no shigoto wa, watashitachi ga tochi o Equestria to hakai suru motarasu kotodesu. (Translate: Your job is to bring us to Equestria and destroy the land.)

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight is writing a letter to Princess Celestia.

Dear Princess Celestia,

Me, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie and Rainbow  
have found something we don't know.  
I hope you have an answer. 

From your faithful student,  
Twilight Sparkle

Spike then fired up the letter. (Get it?)

* * *

In the Canterlot Castle, Celestia is on her throne when a letter shows up.  
She opens it and reads it. Celestia then saw something on the ground.  
Celestia: Hmm. What is this?  
It has a white Spinosaurus with two 0s on one side.  
The other side has a navy Spinosaurus head. It's navy and it has a name on  
the back of it named "Tobaspino". She doesn't know what "Tobaspino" means.  
She writes now a letter to her faithful student.

Dear Twilight,

I actually don't know what they are. But whatever they are,  
they use to belong to someone. Also, I found a navy object that  
said "**Toba**spino". Tell me what's "Toba" means.

From your mentor,  
Princess Celestia

She uses her magic to send the letter.

* * *

**KRSSPR: Mou. Ian, please be careful of your Gaburevolver.**

**Ian: Un. Mōshiwake arimasen. (Translate: Yeah. Sorry.) *bows in a Japanese way***

**KRSSPR: *sigh* So, favorite part? Mine's the one with the Tobaspino Zyudenchi appeared infront of Celestia.**

**Ian: Watashi wa mata,desu. (Translate: Mine's also that.)**

**KRSSPR: Good. Until then, This is KRSSPR103,**

**Ian: Soshite, watashi wa ianda yo. Watashi wa anata no josei ga hyōji sa remasu. (Translate: And I'm Ian. I'll see you ladies.)**

**KRSSPR: _Oh my._ What a drama king.**

**Ian: Oi! Watashi no furēzu o shiyō shinaide kudasai! (Translate: Hey! Don't use my phrase!)**

**KRSSPR: Mou. Janna Minna.**


	5. New Friends and Debo Arrival

**KRSSPR: Konichiwa Minna. KRSSPR103 here. Again, we will have another pony with me. This time, we are going WESTERN!**

**?: YEE-HAW! *gallops to KRSSPR's side to reveal Applejack***

**KRSSPR: *points his hooves towards the screen, making it like shooting* Konichiwa Applejack.**

**Applejack: Howdy Kay. Say Kay, what's with the Western thing? Ah'm a southern.**

**KRSSPR: It's like a cowboy thing. Plus, you have the Parasagun.**

**Applejack: *holds up the Parasagun thing in her hoof* Oh right.**

**KRSSPR: So, shall we start?**

**Applejack: Ah'm way ahead of ya. *kicks a tree***

**KRSSPR: Not that, I'm mean- wait, what tree did you kick?**

**Applejack: An apple tree.**

**KRSSPR: Not.**

**Applejack: Huh? What do you mean- *zooms out, and it turns out to be a tree with explosives, and one TNT drops to the ground***

***BOOM!***

**KRSSPR: Oh no! A disclaimer! What are we gonna do?!**

**Disclaimer: *siren alert* The following story is a story chapter (obviously) meant for informational purposes for people who are curious to know about certain things. Therefore, under Section 107 of United States Copyright Law, ALL CONTENTS IN THIS STORY IS PROTECTED THROUGH FAIR USE (and under the 1st Amendment.) For it is simply there to serve as things for me to comment and share my knowledge on. No more, and No less.**

**Now, keep in mind. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. And Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger is owned by Toei Company.**

**If you can, PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE OF THESE SHOWS. If there IS an official release of those shows anywhere. Enjoy.**

* * *

Outside the Everfree Forest, the portal opens up.  
It was Daigo and his friends.  
Daigo: Yoshi! Retto' s wa, watashitachi no Zyudenchis to o mitsukeru- (Translate: Alright! Let's find our Zyudenchis and-)  
Before he could finish his sentence, six ponies and a baby dragon appeared in front of them.  
Daigo: Ne. Tosha Zyudenchis ga doko ni aru ka shitte imasu? (Translate: Hey. Do you know where our Zyudenchis are?)  
Twilight: What are Zyudenchis?  
Daigo: Karera wa sono-jo ni kyoryu no imeji o motte iru. (Translate: They have dinosaur images on it.)  
Twilight: So that's what they are.  
Souji: Anata ga sorera o motte iru imidesu ka? (Translate: You mean you have them?)  
Twilight: Yes.  
Spike breathed fire to reveal a letter.  
Ian: O mai, Anata wa dono yo ni sore o yatta no? (Translate: Oh my, how did you do that?)  
Spike: Just a quick magic.  
Twilight opened the letter.  
Twilight: It's from Princess Celestia. She wants to know the Zyudenchi named "Tobaspino" is.  
Daigo and his friends are shocked to hear that name.  
Utchy: Tobaspino? Nani? (Translate: Tobaspino? What?)  
Then, somepony went to the Mane Six.  
Random Pony: Ah! Somepony is trying to take over Ponyville!  
Nossan: Deboss? (Translate: Deboss?)

* * *

In Ponyville, a fog cleared to reveal 6 figures: Chaos, Dogold, Luckiero, Candelira, Aiagron and Debo Alicorneculus.  
Chaos then felt something.

Chaos: Watashi wa Kyoryugers genzaichi kanchi. (Translate: I sensed the Kyoryugers are here.)  
Dogold: Doko Kyoryugers arimasu ka? Anata wa watashitachi kara kakusu koto ga dekinai. (Translate: Where are you Kyoryugers? You can't hide from us.)

* * *

Outside the Everfree Forest,  
Daigo: Ima, watashitachiha Zyudenchis ga hitsuyodesu! (Translate: We need our Zyudenchis now!)  
Twilight gave Daigo and his friends their Zyudenchis back.  
Twilight: Whoops. Where are my manners. My name is Twilight Sparkle and this is my assistant, Spike.  
Spike: Hey.  
Applejack: Ah'm Applejack.  
Fluttershy: I'm... Fluttershy.  
Rarity: I'm Rarity, if you don't mind.  
Pinkie: Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie!  
Dash: And I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest flier of all of Equestria.

Daigo: Watashi wa Daigodakedo, watashi no yujin wa watashi ga o to yobu. (Translate: I'm Daigo, but my friends call me King.)  
Ian: Watashi wa Iandesu. (Translate: I'm Ian.)  
Nossan: Watashi wa Shinjidesuga, watashi no yujin wa watashi ga Nossan yobu. (Translate: I am Nobuharu, but my friends call me Nossan.)  
Souji: Soshi. (Translate: Souji.)  
Amy: Watashi wa eimidesu. Anata ni aete kudasai. (Translate: I am Amy. Please to meet you.)  
Utchy: Soshite, watashi wa Utsusemimarudakedo, watashi no yujin wa watashi ga Utchy yobu. (Translate: And I'm Utsusemimaru, but my friends call me Utchy.)

Daigo: Sate sate, no wa sorera o uchi makasu koto ga dekimasu. (Translate: Alright, let's defeat them.)  
Daigo and his friends took out a Yellow Zyudenchi that has a white Deinonychus.  
Daigo: Brave In!  
Daigo and his friends pressed the button on the right side and the white Deinonychus turned into a Yellow version.

**GABURINCHO! DEINOCHAS~ER!**

Then 5 pairs of dinos, the yellow and black known as Deinos and Chase, fused together with the Zyudenchis to make 5 bikes.  
The Mane Six and Spike were surprised.  
Daigo: Sa. Ikimashou. (Translate: Come on let's go.)  
Daigo, Twilight and his friends (except Rainbow Dash because she can fly) hopped on their bikes and went to Ponyville.

* * *

**KRSSPR: Cliffhanger! *dun dun dun Duuuuuun!***

**Applejack: What? Aww.**

**KRSSPR: Don't worry. There are still a lot of chapters left.**

**Applejack: Really? _Oh my._**

**KRSSPR: _Wow!_ You used Ian's line! And I used Amy's line!**

**Applejack: Really? Whoa.**

**KRSSPR: So, favorite parts? Mine's the Deinochasers reappearances.**

**Applejack: I think it's the appearance of the Kyoryugers entering our world.**

**KRSSPR: I think we should end this chapter by having a race.**

**Applejack: You're on!**

**KRSSPR: Last place to that top of the hill is a rotten egg!**

**Applejack: Challenge accepted!**

**KRSSPR: San! Ni! Ichi! ZuuuuON! *KRSSPR and Applejack race off to the top of the hill and the chapter ends***


	6. Transformations

**KRSSPR: Konichiwa Minna. KRSSPR103 here. Today, we have Nobuharu aka Nossan.**

**Nossan: Kon'nichiwa. _Ima_, watakushiha yori ōku no tame no junbi ga dekite _imasu_. (Translate: Hello. I'm ready for more.)**

**KRSSPR: *falls a little bit* Eh. "Ima" and "imasu". (Ima = Now, imasu = ready) Nobuharu always tell old man japanese jokes. Now if you don't know what are Old Man jokes, they are japanese sentences that have the same japanese translations. **

***A Zorima appears in the studio***

**KRSSPR: Who let him in here?**

**Nossan: Watashi wa sore o eta. (Translate: I got it.) *grabs the Zorima***

**KRSSPR: Nossan! Not the camera! Not the camera!**

**Nossan: Nobuharu Drop Attack! *drops the Zorima on the camera***

***BOOM!***

**KRSSPR: Oh no! A disclaimer! What are we gonna do?!**

**Disclaimer: *siren alert* The following story is a story chapter (obviously) meant for informational purposes for people who are curious to know about certain things. Therefore, under Section 107 of United States Copyright Law, ALL CONTENTS IN THIS STORY IS PROTECTED THROUGH FAIR USE (and under the 1st Amendment.) For it is simply there to serve as things for me to comment and share my knowledge on. No more, and No less.**

**Now, keep in mind. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. And Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger is owned by Toei Company.**

**If you can, PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE OF THESE SHOWS. If there IS an official release of those shows anywhere. Enjoy.**

* * *

When they reached there, they got off their bikes and faced Chaos and his servances.  
A monster introduced himself to the Kyoryugers. The Mane Six and Spike are shocked to see that Debo Alicorneculus  
looks like the Alicorn Amulet.  
?: Watashitachi no koto o wasurenaide kudasai. (Translate: Don't forget about us.)  
Four figures went to the Kyoryugers' side.  
Daigo: Ramiresu, Tessai, Yayoi to Torin? Do ya~tsu te soko ni tsuita no? (Translate: Ramirez, Tessai, Yayoi and Torin? How did you get here?)  
Torin: Wareware wa tasuke o motte ita. (Translate: We had help.)  
All Ponies and the other Kyoryugers looked up to see a rocket dinosaur known as Plezuon.  
Mane Six: Whoa.  
Daigo: Yoshi, ikou!. (Translate:Alright, let's go!)  
Kyoryugers: Brave In!

For Daigo, the white T-rex turned into a Red version and the other white T-rex turned into a cute Red T-rex.  
For Ian, the white Parasaurolophus turned into a Black version.  
For Nossan, the white Stegosaurus turned into a Blue version.  
For Souji, the white Velociraptor turned into a Green version.  
For Amy, the white Triceratops turned into a Pink version.  
For Utchy, the white Pteranodon turned into a Gold version  
For Ramirez, the white Ankylosaurus turned into a Cyan version.  
For Tessai, the white Pachycephalosaurus turned into a Grey version.  
For Yayoi, the white Plesiosaurus turned into a Violet version.  
And for Torin, the white Brachiosaurus turned into a Silver version.

Daigo tossed the 1+ Zyudenchi to Gabutyra.

**GABURINCHO! OVER~CHARGE!**

Gabutyra turned into Minityra.  
Fluttershy: Aw. What a cute dinosaur.  
Daigo, Ian, Nossan, Souji, Amy, and Yayoi put their Zyudenchis into their Gaburevolvers.

**GABURINCHO! GABUTY~RA! PARA~SAGUN! STE~GOCHI! ZAKUTOR~! DRICE~RA! PLE~ZUON!**

Utchy put his Zyudenchi into his Gaburichanger.

**GABURINCHO! PTERAGOR~DON!**

Torin put his Zyudenchi into his Giga Gaburevolver.

**GIGA GABURINCHO! BRA~GIGAS!**

Ramirez: Spirit Ranger!  
Tessai: Supirittorenja! (Translate: Spirit Ranger!)  
Daigo: Kyoryu chenji! (Translate: Kyoryu Change!)  
Ian: Kyoryu chenji! (Translate: Kyoryu Change!)  
Nossan: Kyoryu chenji! (Translate: Kyoryu Change!)  
Souji: Kyoryu chenji! (Translate: Kyoryu Change!)  
Amy: Kyoryu chenji! (Translate: Kyoryu Change!)  
Utchy: Kyoryu chenji! (Translate: Kyoryu Change!)  
Yayoi: Kyoryu chenji! (Translate: Kyoryu Change!)  
Torin: Kyoryu chenji! (Translate: Kyoryu Change!)

Daigo, Ian, Nossan, Souji, Amy, and Yayoi spinned the cylinders on their Changing guns, letting out the samba music.  
Here's the sequence:  
1\. Jump and balance with the right leg.  
2\. Jump back to the position and cross the legs.  
3\. Spin to the left.

Utchy pulled a handle on the back of the Gaburichanger, spreading the wing on the left and letting out the kabuki music.  
Here's the sequence:  
1\. Spin the Gaburichanger in an infinity pattern.  
2\. Jump and spin to the right.

Torin spinned the cylinder of the Giga Gaburevolver using his palm, letting out the meditating music.  
Here's the sequence:  
1\. Kick the right leg to the left.  
2\. Return to the position and spin to the left.

Rainbow: Whoa. Incredible dance moves.  
Daigo, Ian, Nossan, Souji, Amy and Yayoi raised their Gaburevolvers up to the air.  
Utchy pointed the Gaburichanger to the ground.  
Torin pointed the Giga Gaburevolver in front of the enemy.

Kyoryugers: Fire!  
The Gaburevolvers shoots out a Dinosaur Head with their respective color.  
The Mane Six and Spike were amazed.  
For Daigo, it shoots out a red Gabutyra head and it bites the body to turn into a suit, with an extra bite to reveal a helmet.  
For Ian, it shoots out a black Parasagun head and it bites the body to turn into a suit, with an extra bite to reveal a helmet.  
For Nossan, it shoots out a blue Stegochi head and it bites the body to turn into a suit, with an extra bite to reveal a helmet.  
For Souji, it shoots out a green Zakutor head and it bites the body to turn into a suit, with an extra bite to reveal a helmet.  
For Amy, it shoots out a pink Dricera head and it bites the body to turn into a suit, with an extra bite to reveal a helmet.  
For Utchy, it shoots out a gold Pteragordon head and it bites the body to turn into a suit, with an extra bite to reveal a helmet.  
For Ramirez, he released the Zyudenchi and it turns into a cyan Ankydon head. It bites the body to turn into a suit, with an extra bite to reveal a helmet.  
For Tessai, he released the Zyudenchi and it turns into a grey Bunpachy head. It bites the body to turn into a suit, with an extra bite to reveal a helmet.  
For Yayoi, it shoots out a violet Plezuon head and it bites the body to turn into a suit, with an extra bite to reveal a helmet.  
For Torin, it shoots out a silver Bragigas head and it bites the body to turn into a suit, with an extra bite to reveal a helmet.

Daigo catched Minityra.  
Daigo: Ikuze, Minityra! (Translate: Let's go, Minityra!)  
Daigo turned Minityra's head with the eyes switched.

**KURUINCHO!**

Daigo then flipped out a trigger. Daigo then closed and opened Minityra's jaw, letting out some party music.

**OH! MATSURINCHO! CARN~IVAL!**

Here's the sequence to this dance:  
from side to side.  
2\. Kick the left leg to the right.

Daigo: Fire!  
A force of Minityra came out of Minityra now known as Gabutyra De Carnival.  
Minityra's head bites the body to reveal a newly improved suit.  
Pinkie: This is starting to be a party!

Daigo: Kiite odoroke! Kiba no Yusha! Kyoryu Reddo Kanibaru! (Translate: Be astonished to hear! The Fanged Hero, Kyoryu Red Carnival!)  
Ian: Dangan no Yusha, Kyoryu Burakku! (Translate: The Bullet Hero, Kyoryu Black!)  
Nossan: Yoroi no Yusha, Kyoryu Buru! (Translate: The Armored Hero, Kyoryu Blue!)  
Souji: Zangeki no Yusha, Kyoryu Gurin! (Translate: The Slashing Hero, Kyoryu Green!)  
Amy: Tsuno no Yusha, Kyoryu Pinku! (Translate: The Horned Hero, Kyoryu Pink!)  
Utchy: Raimei no Yusha! Kyoryu Gorudo! Kenzan! (Translate: The Thundering Hero! Kyoryu Gold has arrived!)  
Ramirez: Hagane no Yusha! Kyoryu Shian! (Translate: The Steel Hero! Kyoryu Cyan!)  
Tessai: Gekitotsu no Yusha! Kyoryu Gure! (Translate: The Crashing Hero! Kyoryu Grey!)  
Yayoi: Umi no Yusha! Kyoryu Baioretto! (Translate: The Marine Hero! Kyoryu Violet!)  
Torin: Senko no Yusha! Kyoryu Shiruba! (Translate: The Shining Hero! Kyoryu Silver!)  
Kyoryugers: Shijo Saikyo no Bureibu, Juden Sentai! Kyoryuja! (Translate: The world's strongest braves, Zyuden Sentai! Kyoryuger!)  
Utchy: Ten ikarite aku o kiru! (Translate: Vanquishing evil in the name of heaven!)  
Daigo: Areruze, tometemina! (Translate: This is gonna get wild, try and stop all of us!)

* * *

**KRSSPR: Please, next time, defeat the Zorima outside?**

**Nossan: Mōshiwake arimasen. (Translate: Sorry.) *bows in a Japanese way***

**KRSSPR: Mou. Almost broke my camera. Anyways, favorite parts? Mine's the transformation, because I like it.**

**Nobuharu: Mainzu Torin, ramiresu, Tessai, soshite Yayoi wa, subete Plezuon kara tōchaku. Watashi wa anata ga hikari no sokudo ni tobitatsu koto ga dekiru to iu koto ga dekimasu. (Translate: Mine's Torin, Ramirez, Tessai, and Yayoi all arrived from Plezuon. I can say you can blast off to the speed of light.)****  
**

**KRSSPR: Not a joke right there.**

**Nobuharu: E? (Translate: Eh?) *rocky Japanese words "Saiaku no jōku" fell on Nossan***

**KRSSPR: _Oh my._ Anyways, KRSSPR103, and until then, I got to help him up. I got you! *tries to lift the words***


End file.
